


Edge of Heaven

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Tickling, Transplants, cystic fibrosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie is wheelchair bound due to a disability,his parents,Roger and John work at the hospital ,John is a doctor,Roger is a nurse with tattoo's up his arm,both care for Freddie and worry about him,Freddie meets future boyfriend,Brian May at school when Freddie starts being bullied.yet Freddie has Cystic Fibrosis,he needs a double lung transplant.he's thankful he has parents who care about him.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/George Michael
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**_Cast:_ **

**_Freddie Taylor Deacon:14_ **

**_Roger taylor(Nurse):34_ **

**_John deacon(Doctor):32_ **

**_Brian May:fifteen_ **

**_George Michael(babysitter for freddie):23_ **

**_...................................._ **

** _Fact:Cystic fibrosis is a hereditary disease that affects the lungs and digestive system. The body produces thick and sticky mucus that can clog the lungs and obstruct the pancreas.  
_ **

** _Freddie is wheelchair bound due to a disability,his parents,Roger and John work at the hospital ,John is a doctor,Roger is a nurse with tattoo's up his arm,both care for Freddie and worry about him,Freddie meets future boyfriend,Brian May at school when Freddie starts being bullied.yet Freddie has Cystic Fibrosis,he needs a double lung transplant.he's thankful he has parents who care about him.  
_ **

**_........................................................_ **

**_ June 1st 1990,Monday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hi,i'm Freddie and i'm fourteen.I have Cystic Fibrosis,its a disease that affects the lungs.I use a wheelchair,i wheel myself around in.My dad(Roger) is a nurse and my papa(John) is a doctor.They work at the Royal London Hospital,i'm in and out of hospital most days.Every doctor that's treated me,all they say is that i need a double lung transplant.I wish i could get that transplant.

We're still waiting for a Donor to match with my type.My parents know how frustrating it is.They adopted me when i was three,i was diagnosed with Cystic Fibrosis when i was five.I still attend school,i have a bedroom downstairs,i take a lot of medication for it,i have to use an Oxygen ventilator during the night since my parents have to monitor my breathing during the night.

I have school today."Freddie,its time to get up",i hear dad say,he briefly opened my bedroom door.I was up already,dressed too."dad?Can you do my hair for me?",i ask."sure",he smiled,i hand him my hairbrush.he gently brushed my hair."dad?when will i get the transplant?",i ask"honey,we've talked about this,me and your father don't know when,maybe one day it'll happen",he says.

"you've got us to help you",he says,kissing my cheek"i know",i smile.he put my chair next to my bed."do you need help?or can you do it",he asked."i can",i tell him,slowly getting into my chair as not to hurt myself or fall out of it. 

I forgot to mention,i have severe anxiety.I have a service dog to get me through everyday.he's a German shepherd,his name is Max.I asked dad to do Max's Vest for me and the leash."thanks dad",i smile"its okay",he says,kissing my head,i wheeled myself to the kitchen"Good morning papa",i say"Morning",he says. 

"how's the gentleman today",he asked,i giggled"very well",i smile.its our little playful thing we have between us."is our gentleman wanting oatmeal for breakfast?",papa asked."sure",i smile.the kitchen island does lower so do the chairs.I finished my breakfast. 

"Ready for school?",papa asked"yes papa",i say,he went and unlocked his car.dad helped me into the backseats.i still find it hard to transfer to the car from my chair."thanks dad",i say.he kissed my forehead.i shut the car door after getting Max in with me."i'm glad someone's not in a mood today",papa teased. 

"don't look so offended",dad chuckled,i pouted.papa pulled up outside of school.dad opened the car door for me,he lifted me out of the car.He put me in my wheelchair."george is getting you after school today,since we're working late",i nodded,dad kissed my cheek"we love you",papa says"i love you too",i smile.

"have a good day!",dad says"i will dad",i say.Max caught up to me."Side",i command.I wheeled into school on my own.I do have 'friends' but i don't think they liked me very much.there's Brooklyn,Chrissie,Lucas,Madelyn. 

I went to first class,Math.I had been off school for a few months.I overheard them talking about me,"nobody would want to be friends with him,he's a _cripple_ ",i bit my lip."why would anyone like him?",that time it was Lucas.

I wheeled myself to my seat,sighing.The bell rang,signalling the end of class.I wheeled myself out,made my way to the bathrooms.Someone bumped into me"Watch where you're going, _cripple"_ ,shit.Brooklyn"shut up Essex",that came off coldly."Nobody would want to go out with you,you're just a cripple",he says.

"Whatever you say Essex",i mutter.he purposely hit my books from my hands,knowing i can't pick them up"Essex,fuck off,leave him alone",someone piped up.brooklyn scoffed,I sighed."are you okay?",that person asked"yeah",i say"i'm Brian",he says"freddie",i say

"let me",he says,picking up my books"what class you got next?",he asked"English",i say"with",he asked",Mr Lee",i say"so do i",he says."would you like to get coffee after school?",he asked"sure",i smile."If its okay to ask why do you use a wheelchair?",he asked"i get asked a lot,i have Cystic fibrosis,it affects my lungs.",i say.

he nods.We got to English,he held the door open for me"thanks",i say."its fine",he says.i went to my desk,turns out his is next to mine,we never acknowledged each other.I knew Chrissie was in this class.The end of school rolled around,i made sure to text George telling him i was gonna be out with a friend.

he offered to drive us to the cafe and stay outside if anything happened.he's like a big brother.Max stayed by my side,i saw George."who's this?",he asked"this is Brian,we met today"i say.I take most medications during the morning before school.

I'm prone to chest infections."Mikey,i wanna go home now",i say"Not feeling well?",he asked,i nodded.Brian was picked up by his parents.I knew i would have to take extra medication,we got back home,i was too tired.George had to carry me to my room.he helped me change,i settled down,letting him set up my oxygen Ventilator.

he strapped it to me,turning it on.he kissed my cheek"goodnight",he says."Night",i say.he shut my door,i fell asleep,he does check on me.

**_ June 2nd,1990,Tuesday _ **

Brian and i had swapped numbers,i woke up to my phone buzzing.it was a message from him.

_Morning,hope you feel better xx_

That made feel better."good morning darling"papa says"Morning papa",i say."george told us you weren't feeling well"he says."felt sick and tired",i say.he took my temperature."Normal",he says.he helped me into my chair,i wheeled over to the bathroom to brush my teeth."do you want breakfast?",papa asked,i shook my head.

I didn't have to go to school today,i stayed on the sofa with my vest on,it sorta massages my lungs to move the mucus.it slightly tickles as well since it vibrates.I could fall asleep in it."i'll stay home with you today,i've got today off",dad says,i nodded."have a nap",he says"not that tired",i say.

"really?you look as if you could fall asleep at any moment",he says.Max lay by my feet.I was using my Nebulizer too.it causes me to cough,it lets out steam like mist.I have to do this for an hour everyday.My hour was up,dad helped me get the vest off.I took most of my medication but not all at once."you've got an appointment at the hospital today at two",i nodded. 

"Freddie,go to sleep,you're tired",he says"no,i'm not",i say."stop trying to argue"he chuckles.he strapped the oxygen ventilator to my head,laying me down,i felt my fluffy blanket over me"love you",he says"love you too dad",i say,yawning.

"try and sleep at least",i nodded.

Well my appointment time rolled around.I got my shoes on,dad had to give me a little help into my wheelchair,i wheeled right into the door,dad started laughing"its not funny!",i say"yes it is",he says"fine,it kinda is",i giggle."did you forget how to open a door?",he teased"maybe",i teased back,he opened it for me,giving me a boost over the ledge,i got to the car.i got the door open.

dad stood by me,i tried to get in myself"you can do it",he encourages,"legs first",he says,i do,"grab the seat",i do,"haul yourself up",i did it!

he kissed my forehead.i did my seat belt"dad,i'm kinda scared",i say,while he got into the car after shutting my side."why?",he asked"i don't want to stay in hospital again",i say"you wont honey",he says."its only a check up",he says,i nodded.i was anxious,Max was calming me down."what's wrong bud?",dad asked,once seeing me start crying."Nothing",i lied"Freddie please,its something",he says.

My chest was literally killing me.

"hurts",i wheezed,he was quick to give me my medication for the wheezing.We got to the hospital,dad carried me in.leaving my chair in the car,yes the car is locked,yes i have Max."hurts,dad,can't breathe",i tell him.My chest was starting to close.I hate having Cystic Fibrosis.I have a lot of doctors.

dad took me into a free exam room,putting me down on the bed.getting a ventilator on me,he had his work uniform on.he stroked my hair,trying to get me to calm down."try and take deep breaths,its okay if you can't",he says.he sat me up.papa ran in upon hearing i was here.i was still having trouble breathing.

"oh Freddie",papa says"what happened?",he asked dad"told me he couldn't breathe",dad says"alright,check his charts,i'll order a blood test",papa says,i roll my eyes."i saw that",dad says.

My phone went off. 

_**(Brian,** Freddie)_

_**"hey,didn't see you at school today"** _

_"stayed home today,currently in hospital due to Cystic Fibrosis,if you forgot"_

_**"if you want,i can ask my mum to drive me to see you?"** _

_"i_ _'d like that"_

**_"see you soon"_ **

"well,looks like our son is in love",dad says,i glared at him..They kept the ventilator on me.My doctor that does physio with me,came in."Freddie,i'm only going to ask this once,have you been doing the exercises told you to do,at home?",he asked,i nodded.

then the room door opened,Brian."who's this?",dad asked.I looked at Brian,since my breath is wasted."i'm Brian,a friend of Freddie",he says.papa wanted me to use the vest.he got it on me.I sat back.he turned it on,it feels good too. 

my parents and doctor left the room,Brian stayed."how're you feeling?",he asked.

" _shitty_ "i typed on my phone" _my chest is literally killing me right now,it hurts that bad_ ",i show him." _cant hug me while im in the vest or on a ventilator",_ i typed,showing him.He nodded.

i wanted him to hold my hand." _hold my hand please?"_ i show him,he does.dad came in,he turned off the vest,i hadn't realised the time.he took it off.he kept me on the ventilator,he listened to my chest.I shivered"I know its cold",dad chuckled."its been months Freddie since your last flu shot",dad says"oh hell no",i mutter"Freddie,you have Cystic fibrosis,i don't want you to get sick with a bad chest infection,i'm sure you'd hate ending up in hospital for a few months again",he says,putting hair behind my ear,kissing my cheek.

"you've gotta have the flu shot",he says."i don't wanna",i say"I know,i know how much you hate it",he says."please?for me?",he asked.i gave in,he rolled up my sleeve of my left arm,using a disinfectant wipe to clean the area.he prepped the shot before doing it"its okay Freddie",he says.

**_ June 3rd 1990,Wednesday _ **

"Freddie,time to wake up",i hear papa say."Morning papa",i yawn"good morning",he says,i'm still in the hospital."Feeling better?",he asked"mhmm",i hum.he took the ventilator off me.he helped me into my chair,we go to the cafeteria.papa got us breakfast.I have school today."eat up Freddie",i do."i would like you to start walking",he says."I know how much it scares you to try and walk but you'll have me or dad helping you",he says.

I nodded,we go out to the car.I did what dad told me do before.papa puts my chair in the boot,Max got in with me,laying on my lap,i pet his soft fur.he loves when i pet between his ears."did dad teach you to get in by yourself",he asked,i nodded,we got to school,papa opens the door.he lifted me into my chair.

he kissed my forehead"have a good day,i love you"he says"love you too papa",i say."Max,Side",i command,he has to walk beside me incase my anxiety acts up triggering my chest.I go to a special dentist to get check ups since the one i use to go to,would lean on my chest,it caused me to stop breathing.

I got to my form class,Brian's in the same class.he saw me.i saw him.the everyday struggles."would you like help?",he asked"if you don't mind",i say.he moved the desks a bit"thanks",i smile,the words that come out of the form tutors mouth,i will never forget.our form tutor is Mr Hardy."today is the dental check ups",he says,i gulped. 

just at this exact moment,my anxiety wants to kill me,Max alerts me to take my medication for my anxiety.i do,taking medication for Cystic fibrosis,the wheezing so i don't die.I wasn't expected to live to the age of eighteen.brian offered to carry my bag."you're the most nicest person that i've met",i tell him"really?",he asked"mhmm,every other person would literally push my chair,ignore me when i tell them to stop,honestly its like they think i can't use my hands",i giggle.


	2. Dental check up

**_ June 3rd 1990,Wednesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

We were taken to the Auditorium.A repeat of yesterday was about to happen."B Brian",i started wheezing."what's wrong?",he asked" _my chest is closing ,it hurts badly,i cant breathe_ ",i typed out.i needed to do the ventilator,i was about to pass out.everything went black.

**_ Five minutes later,royal London _ **

I started coming round,in a hospital bed with a ventilator strapped to me.I saw Max at the end of the hospital bed.Dad came in"dad?",was all that came out of my mouth."Freddie,i was so worried",he says."does your chest feel better?",he asked,i nodded.he helped me sit up.Putting the vest on me."you can relax"he says.

"would the gentleman like a drink?",i hear papa asked"please",i pout."juice or water?",he asked"Juice please",i smile.after a few minutes,papa came in."Freddie,i've got good and bad news",he says,i nodded"well,the bad news is,you wont be able to get the double lung transplant until you're sixteen,the good news is,we might be able to get you that wonder drug",he says.

i nodded,he kissed my cheek."i promise Freddie,i'll do everything i can to try and get you to the top of that list",he says,dad hugged me."its okay Freddie,some day you'll get it",he says."dad,i'm suffering with CF,its not fair.i've been waiting years",i say."i know",dad says.

papa took the vest off me,the ventilator too,i got into my chair with some struggle.I wanted to go back to school.we went to the car,Max got in first,i got myself into the car,doing my seatbelt.dad and papa got in.they took me back to school.dad opened the back door,i got into my chair,me being not smart enough to check my landing,fell right onto the pavement"i'm fine",i say"are you sure?",papa asked"mm",i hum.

he helped me into the chair.I left my bag in the car,dad took Max home.I wheeled myself into school,i saw Brian.I went to the boys bathroom.I wipe my eyes.Its not fair,i've been waiting to get a double lung transplant since i was five.i took my medication."Freddie?",it was Brian.

"Leave me alone",i say."what happened?",he asked."you know how i constantly go on about CF?",he nodded"well......i've been waiting for a double lung transplant since i was five,its been moved to when i turn sixteen",i sniffle."Freddie",he says softly,brushing my tears away."so fucking close to getting it",i sniffle.

"you've still got a chance Freddie,i'm sure your parents are doing everything they can",he says."mm,they're trying to get me moved to the top of the list",i say.we hugged."wanna go to the Auditorium?",he asked"No,feel sick",i tell him,its true,i felt like shit."have you eaten?",he asked"mm i have",i say. 

we go to the Auditorium anyway."ah Freddie,how nice to see you again",i fucking scowled,sorry for my language.it was him,the dentist that almost killed me when i was twelve"you again",i spat.Dr Siobhan Hanson.i was trying not to work myself up."Surprised you're not fired yet",i say."what in the heck is going on?",Brian asked.

"he almost killed me when i was twelve,leaned on my chest,cutting off my air,stuck in hospital for over a month on a ventilator",i say.The principle walked in,Principle Malek."what is going on here?Freddie are you okay?",he asked,"i'm fine and that ass,almost killed me two years ago,i'm not allowed near him,he's not allowed near me",i say"he leaned on my chest,i end up in hospital for over a month on a ventilator,regular check ups through out that stay",i say.

My special dentist,is James.I have to be on my ventilator every time he does my check up,dad has to be in the room.I gave principle Malek the number for James' clinic.George was constantly texting me.

( _ **George,** Freddie)_

**_"Answer me"_ **

**_"answer me!"_ **

**_"FUCKING ANSWER ME!"_ **

_"jesus,Mikey,im in school you nut job,im okay"_

_**"are you sure?"** _

_"yes,Mikey! my chest feels fine for now!"_

_**"okay....."** _

asshole,never believes me."guess who?",i felt hands over my eyes"James?",i guessed."mhmm",he hums."missed you",i say"i missed you too",he says."heard dick face was back",he says,"uh huh",i say."well then Siobhan",james says"get out and don't come back",he says to him.

"your dad is outside",James says"i know",i say,we go outside."hey you",dad says"Good day?",he asked"barely,asshat showed up",i say,dad helped me into the car.James went ahead of us.I asked Brian to come with me.we drove to James' clinic,we pulled up,Brian got out,opened the door,i got into my chair.

I wheeled myself into the clinic,"Brian,can i ask you something?",i ask"Sure",he says"i know we haven't known each other long,but long enough to be friends,i'd like you to stay by my side as my boyfriend?",i ask"yes i'll be your boyfriend",he says.he placed a chaste kiss on my lips.dad and papa went to talk to James.

Brian locked my wheelchair wheels in place."i've got your bag",Brian says.I grabbed my pills,two for each,anti inflammatory,bronchodilators,pancreatic enzyme supplements, multivitamins, mucolytics, antibiotics,CFTR potentiators and correctors.Yeah a lot of pills.I took them all.not in one go,its two for each thing.

I got rude stares.It makes me uncomfortable.Brian bent down to meet my eye level.he unlocked the wheels.he took my bag.James held the door open.i wheeled myself in.I looked at Brian,pouting at him.he gave in.he carefully put me on the dental chair.dad set up my ventilator.he put it over my nose.turning it on.

"Ready Freddie?",James asked"Ready",i say.he leaned the chair back."Open wide",i do.I felt Brian hold my hand.I squeezed Brian's hand as a sign of my anxiety getting worse,my chest starting to act up."Freddie,do you need me to stop?",James,i nodded.He stopped,sitting up the chair.

dad got papa.my boyfriend picked me up as dad took my ventilator off me.dad listened to my chest."sounds like chest infection",he says."i'm sorry but we'll have to take you to the hospital and get you admitted under paediatrics",papa says.I was put in the car with my ventilator on,along with my vest.

We got to the hospital.dad carried me to Children's paediatrics.there's always a free bed for me in a private room.I was put in a private room,dad hooked me up to my ventilator.then hooking me up to the ECG"i'm gonna put you on an IV drip",he says,i nodded."i love you dad",i say"i love you too",he says.

He put the IV in my arm"lay back and relax",he says."either me or papa will be back to check on you",he says.I nodded."try and rest,Dr Mazzello will be here to check on you too",he says.I nodded."want your fluffy blanket?",i nodded"please",i say.he got it for me,putting it on me."I remember the first time papa and myself saw you,you stood out to us,i remember the first time i had to admit you into hospital,your papa was so scared,so was i,we thought we were gonna lose you",he says.

"but by miracle,we managed to get you back",he says."lets hope,it doesn't happen again",i say"yeah",he chuckled,kissing my forehead."get some rest",i nodded"love you dad",i yawn"love you too",he says,tucking my fluffy blanket on me,i soon fell asleep.

**_ Five a half hours after admission _ **

A knock on my room door,interrupts my reading."its open",i say."hey",Dr Mazzello or Joe."i heard you were here with a chest infection",he says,i nodded."well,you've got a strong heartbeat",he starts before listening to my chest."a little wheezy but that should hopefully clear up",he says.

he picked up my medical chart."you better have been taking the medication",he says"i have Joe",i tell him."Freddie?You've got a visitor",dad says,popping in"let him in",i say."hey love",Brian says"hey Bri",i smile.i was tired,this does happen when i get a chest infection.I laid back in my hospital bed.

"your physiotherapist should be by soon",Joe says,i nodded.he means my physiotherapist for CPT,chest physical therapy.It loosens the mucus in my lungs.Soon enough my physiotherapist,Dr Jack Hayes."hey Freddie,how are you doing?",he asked"okay",i say."what is it this time",he asked"chest infection",i say.

"on your side",he says,i do."you're free to relax",he says,i smiled,giggling a little.I kept my arms above me,it feels better.I started falling asleep half way through my physiotherapy.I felt my blanket being put on me.

**_ June 4th 1990,Thursday _ **

I had not long just woke up,feeling like crap.the pain in my chest is getting bad again.it feels like i'm suffocating.i had been up most of the night in pain.Brian stayed up most the night with me.Holding me,cuddling me.all my doctors had give me painkillers through out the night,i can't have any more until **_10AM._**

Its currently almost three in the morning."Brian,wake up please",i was begging now."what's wrong?",he asked"it fucking hurts,my chest is killing me Brian",i sniffle.he helped me sit up,helped me get my fluffy blue dressing gown on along with my fluffy blanket on my lap.Max at the end of the bed.

"go find my dad please",i begged"alright",he says,kissing my forehead,i'm still on the ventilator.I was in a lot of pain,my chest killing me.Max sensed my pain,snuggled me for a bit.dad came in,Brian behind him,my boyfriend came to my side,Max moved."Freddie,you've been told by every one of your doctors,its three in the morning",he says"please",i begged.

"fine",he says."i'll double it",he added."there you go",he says"both of you,try and sleep,its early",dad says.we nodded.Dad kissed my cheek"i love you dad",i say"i love you too Freddie",he says.we fell back to sleep.

**_ 10:30AM _ **

"Freddie,wake up",i hear my boyfriend say softly"Morning",he says"Morning brimi",i yawn."Feel better?",he asked"a little",i tell him.papa came in."Good morning",he says."Morning",i yawned once again"so what's this i hear about your father having to give you painkillers at three in the morning?",he asked.

I look at Brian."you should've seen him at three in the morning,begging for painkillers,he was in so much pain,he begged me to get his dad for him,his dad gave in,he had no choice but to give him painkillers",Brian says.dad came in"Johnny,leave him be please,Brian's right.Freddie was begging for pain meds",dad says"Fine,i'll let it slip",papa says.

"why didn't you use the call button?",dad asked"couldn't",i finally got out.he listened to my chest"the wheezing has cleared up,i'll give you a dose of painkillers",he says."please",i whimpered.papa does it.relief filled my eyes."how's that?",he asked"much better",i say.

he kissed my forehead."I might discharge you today",he smiled."I'll be back with breakfast for you both",i'm happy to have my parents around me,they know what they're doing.dad and papa came in."chicken soup for Freddie,toast for Brian",papa smiled.

I started eating."freddie,i've got some good news for you",dad says"mm",i hummed."well....we've been able to get the drug and.....you're top of the list",he says"what?!",i say"mhmm,we got you top of the list for a double lung transplant",he says.he hugged me.the surgeon that usually would do my surgeries that i've had in the past walked in with a smile.

"there's a potential match for Freddie",he says.I look between my surgeon and my parents.dad helped me into my chair,i have to bring my fluids bag with me,i was taken off the ECG,kept on a ventilator,i'm technically discharged.

we went into another exam room.i couldn't believe it,my biological sister,Kashmira,i hand't seen in years."K Kash?",i stammer"Farrokh?!",she says,i nodded."where have you been?",she asked"with us,we're his parents",dad says."where have you been?",i ask her"Stuck in Zanzibar",she says.

"you don't have to do this Kashmira",i say."yes i do Farrokh,i'm not dealing with another death,i want you to live"she says.The blood test was done.it came back negative,she wasn't a match."it was worth a try",she says."please don't leave again",i say."okay okay,I wont",she says 

Kash has always been older than me,she's sixteen.We all go out to the car,i let Max pull my chair."Max in",i tell him.Brian got in then i did,Kash too.Brian wrapped his arm around me.Kissing my cheek."love you Brian",i say"i love you too Freddie"he says,we got home.Kash got out the car,i got in my chair.

i let Brian push me to the bathroom.i needed a shower."a little help please",i shyly ask.he helped me undress to my boxers."I don't care what you say,its a bath,you'll fall in the shower",he says.i pouted.he helped me into the bath.he washed my hair for me"i love you",i say"love you too baby",he says.

he kissed my cheek.after my bath,he helped me out and into a towel,into my room,carried me.he put me in clean boxers.i got my jogging bottoms on with a hoodie.got into my chair.dad lowered the kitchen island.Dad made dinner.We all ate dinner.I went to my room,Brian locked the wheels.

i got into bed.Brian got in too.i already have my ventilator on,it does help me breathe."Night baby",Brian says"Night Bri",i yawned,we kissed quickly.Falling asleep soon after."I love you",i hear him say.

**_ June fifth 1990,Friday _ **

I had come down again with another chest infection,this time it was bad enough,my chest closed up,killing me.


	3. Hospital stay

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

**_ June fifth 1990,Friday _ **

I had come down again with another chest infection,this time it was bad enough,my chest closed up,killing me.I'm in the hospital on a ventilator,hooked up to machines.an IV in my arm,giving me fluids.by ventilator i mean breathing tube down my throat with it secured in place.Its horrible having a breathing tube down your throat.

They were gonna take it out.dad walked in,i glared at him."don't be so grumpy",he says." _dont put a fucking tube down my throat then_ ",i typed.he took it out.putting my ventilator on me.he listened to my chest."Joe will be here soon,but for now get some rest",dad says,rolling up his sleeves,it is hot in here.

Joe walked in.we hugged.i lay on my side.the therapy doesn't hurt,it tickles a little."Just relax Freddie",he says."I know Joey",i say.i lay on my back,i have to do all of them."so,how's school?",he asked"Shitty",i say.he firmly pressed on my chest where my lungs are.moving his hand up and down,it shifts the mucus.

papa came in,changed my IV bag.After a few hours,my therapy was finished."how's that?",he asked"better",i say.i pull my blanket on me,Joe kissed my cheek.I got some sleep.

I hand't realised i had slept through the night.

**_ June sixth 1990,Saturday _ **

"Good morning sleepyhead",it was dad"Morning dad",i yawned."feeling better today?",he asked"a little bit,my chest doesn't hurt as much",i say.he listened to my chest."well the wheezing has cleared up",he says.i took my medications.he put the vest on me.had me do the nebulizer. 

it feels nice against my chest.papa walked in."Morning"he says"Morning papa",i say."well,your temperature's gone down",he says."papa,dad......is it okay if i get my ears pierced?",i ask"of course it is",dad says,they helped me pick out one.dad has an earring and a few tattoos.

i can't leave the hospital."Freddie,this is Dominique,she did my piercings and Tattoos",dad says,i nodded.dad held my hand,"try and breathe Freddie",dad says.I do.it was soon finished,the blood was cleaned up."look at you,you look so handsome",dad says.

i blushed.Brian came in"hey baby,how're you feeling?",he asked."better",i say."you got your ears pierced!",he says"mmhmm",i hummed.he kissed my cheek."love you",i smile"love you too",he says.I have to do Physio two times a day.Joe came in,he started with me on my back.It feels nice as well.

Joe did an ultrasound making sure the Mucus had shifted.


End file.
